A wireless communication system selects at least one connection destination from a plurality of connection destination candidates such as cells provided by wireless base stations, and each wireless terminal which is user equipment (UE) performs communication with a wireless base station through the selected connection destination. In addition, the cell selected as the connection destination may be also referred to as a serving cell.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-95106) discloses a method of improving a throughput at a sector boundary and improving fairness of a user throughput at a sector center and boundary by performing coordinated transmission between neighboring sectors according to a coordinated cluster pattern.
Further, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-239391) discloses a method of improving a system throughput by deleting on a timely basis a secondary component carrier which does not satisfy a predetermined rule based on sector channel quality parameters reported from a terminal.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-56652) discloses a method of improving frequency use efficiency by selecting a plurality of terminal stations for which transmission rates are maximum per multiplexing combination pattern of a base station and a plurality of relay stations, and selecting a pattern for which sum of transmission rates of these terminal stations is maximum.